wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Russ Lieber
Russ Lieber is an enemy of America. A look around The Internets shows that Lieber doesn't even have a website. This is clear evidence of the truth that Russ Lieber doesn't care about America. However, as early as 2006 some joker, or "fan", has created an account on the myspace under the name of Russ Lieber: www.myspace.com/russlieber. The subversive use of Rupert Murdoch's property to liberal up the internets is another clear example of how Russ Lieber is part of the feminazi gay agenda to get yo' mama. Lieber's "Profession" A deciple of George Soros, Lieber has a radio show on WXQQ AM 510 in Madison, Wisconsin during which he constantly attacks Stephen Colbert, blaming Stephen for his own plunging ratings. Lieber's Repeated Nailings .]] Stephen Colbert has repeatedly nailed whack-job Lieber on The Colbert Report. See what happens after you get nailed? No website. But this won't stop the unscrupulous Lieber. He continues to lash out at all that is good and holy in this good and holy land. Watch out nation, upon sighting Russ Lieber. Do not attempt to nail him; leave that difficult task to Dr. Colbert. Run nation, run! Lieber's Attacks on American Food Even now he's engaging in secret plans to poison America's vast foods industry and cabbage supply chain with his highly addictive and proven fatal, "Organic Foods". He even has the temerity to attack America's gourd, the pumpkin: Fun Fracts *On the 8/3/06 The Colbert Report special report, Lieber ate Joe Lieberman's Cocoa Puffs and sat in the special leather chair Stephen had put out for the Senator's visit. *On the 2/7/07 The Colbert Report, Stephen nixed his plans to send Lieber an envelope full of fake snow to promote a winter gala, following the Cartoon Network's botched Light Bright guerilla marketing scheme. *It's believed that Lieber is also responsible for hacking Lieberman's election campaign site a few days later and causing Ned Lamont to win the primary. *Not completely ball-less, but is a nut short due to a 4-H accident. *Contributor to The Whole Earth Review *Asked God to "Gimme a head with hair, long beautiful hair".....but since he's an agnostic (and a Jewish one at that) God is taking it away (slowly). Stupid things Lieber fans have said * Abraham Lincoln was an atheist. * Stalin got a bad rap * George W. Bush is just like Hitler * Zionists are just like Nazis * When there are too many men they're instinctually compelled to wage war. * Anyone who doesn't like gays is racist. * He's suffering from testosterone poisoning. * If Dick Cheney and Barack Obama are related, it's because one of Cheney's ancestors raped slaves. * I read it in Howard Zinn's A People's History * "Churches are tax free corporations formed for the benefit of the wealthy who own them. * Everyone is at least bisexual. * "The hatred of disco was fuled by racism and homophobia." * "The class is taught by a black lesbian so I know it'll be great." * "weed will solve all the world's problems" * There's no difference between using steroids for asthma and sports * "Phil Donahue and his ilk are no better than the freakin' Muslims who were rioting over some stupid cartoons."http://www.drudge.com/news/110391/godless-prof-crucifies-communion-wafer *"Gay marriage is a civil rights issue, like slavery" *"we're going to destroy the Utah brand. It is a hate state." http://www.contracostatimes.com/nationandworld/ci_10931312?nclick_check=1 *"Women aren't well known for sexual harassment toward other females" * "I'm not very interested in Christianity unless they start saying Jesus was a girl" Notes